Primal Sunflower (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Primal Sunflower. :For the modern-day variant, see . 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of turn: You get +1 . |flavor text = Sunflowers are notorious pacifists. But isolated in the center of Hollow Earth, they evolved a new savagery. Sunny, adorable savagery. }} Primal Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 2 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after it is played. This ability stacks with each Primal Sunflower on the field and persists until all Primal Sunflowers are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Its description is a reference to how Sunflowers are not offensive plants in most games. (Ironically, the PVZ2 Primnal Sunflower does not attack zommbies) Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of turn:' You get +1 . *'Set - Rarity: ' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Sunflowers are notorious pacifists. But isolated in the center of Hollow Earth, they evolved a new savagery. Sunny, adorable savagery. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Just like , Primal Sunflower is a cheap sun-producing plant that will give you an advantage in your supply of sun the following turn. However, unlike Sunflower, Primal Sunflower has 2 , giving it offensive properties as well. This means that it will give you additional sun the next turn and do damage to your opponent if it survives the current turn. However, since sun-producing plants are prioritized due to their threatening ability, the chances of Primal Sunflower surviving after turn 2 are very low, unless your opponent is setting something up themselves. Another unfortunate thing is that Primal Sunflower does not have the Team-Up trait, unlike Sunflower. So, unlike Sunflower, who can be defended with other plants, Primal Sunflower has to defend for itself. There is one major exception; if you play as Wall-Knight, there is a wide range of nut plants that you can select from to defend it, examples being , Water Chestnut, , Mirror-Nut, and . While other heroes also have Team-Up plants, theirs are much more frail than Wall-Knight's. Chompzilla and Wall-Knight can remedy its lack of Team-Up via stat-increasing cards such as Lily of the Valley and Steel Magnolia. As , she can Bounce zombies out of the way or Freeze zombies to preserve it. And finally, Solar Flare can use it to ramp up to a Pineclone play with many weak plants and Primal Sunflower itself being turned into Pineclones. Generally, it fits in nicely with a flower deck, since it can be used as cheap bait for Briar Rose or heal you if is on the field. Against Primal Sunflower, just like any other sun-producing plant, can put your opponent at a huge advantage the following turn. Fortunately, Primal Sunflower's lack of Team-Up gives it fewer options to defend itself. With a measly 1 , taking out Primal Sunflower itself is never an issue. Gallery PrimalSunflowerStat.jpg|Primal Sunflower's statistics PrimalSunflowerCard.jpg|Primal Sunflower's card PrimalSunflowerUnlocked.jpg|Primal Sunflower unlocked Primal Sunflower cardface.png|Primal Sunflower's card image Primal_Sunflower_PvZH.png|Primal Sunflower's sprites Downchomp.png|Primal Sunflower attacking from the opponent's point of view PrimalSunflower22.png||Primal Sunflower activating its ability Another one bites the dust.png|Primal Sunflower destroyed PairofPrimalSunflowers.jpg|Two Primal Sunflowers on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability PrimalDoubleStrikeFlower.jpg|Primal Sunflower with the Double Strike trait PrimalSunflowerStrikethrough.jpg|Primal Sunflower with the Strikethrough trait PrimalSunfloweronEyespore.jpg|Primal Sunflower Fused with Eyespore Old Sun Jaws.png|Primal Sunflower attacking from the player's point of view See also * Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Sun-producing plants